Castiel and Showers
by 14godike
Summary: Sam and Dean notice a particular stench from Castiel and Dean sets off to get him showered. **Destiel Shower Smut!**


(( Please note that this is my first Fanfiction, smut, and Destiel. Ever. I do not own the characters used in this work. ))

Sam had been the first to notice the stank whenever we were around Castiel that seemed to increase every week. At first, we assumed it to be decaying bodies, or some work of the demons, but after two weeks, we managed to connect the dots to our angel friend.

During a hunt, Sam forced me into asking Cas the last time he had showered. He responded with: "Showered?" This was, of course, extremely troubling. So Sam and I devised a plan to get Cas showered and smelling like fresh flowers, or whatever.

Of course, Sam sent me to take care of it. It was going to be tricky business. In the day preceding my job with Cas, my head was filled with thoughts of having to bathe him like a little kid. I will admit, these thoughts weren't all that horrible, pleasant, even. I went to bed almost happily anticipating the next day.

Getting Cas to our motel room happened to be one of the harder parts of our plan to get him bathed. It involved me sending him a text about how we needed his help with a hunt and that we would brief him at the motel. However, Cas didn't respond. It took me an hour to realize that he didn't know how to text, or even how to read one. So, I called him and tried the whole thing again. Instead of going along as planned, Cas pressed for details: what kind of spirit, what it wanted, when they had started, and more. Of course, he expected me to answer all of these questions, which I had no answerers to. So I lied. A lot.

Thankfully, Cas was loyal and believed every word of it. When he arrived at our motel room, he was surprised to find no cases. The rest of the adventure getting Cas to bathe went a little like this:

"What's going on, Dean?"

"Well, Cas, you smell. Bad."

Cas looked confused, like someone had just told him he looked like a turtle, "I don't understand."

I sighed, "Cas, you really have a shower. It's a human thing. We all have to do it."

Again, he looked utterly confused. "Shower?"

"Exactly. Look, I'll show you what to do, it's easy," I said as I grabbed the sleeve of his overcoat and tugged him off towards the bathroom.

"This, is a shower," I said as we walked in, gesturing towards the tub with a shower head at the end of the bathroom, "Water comes out of it and it makes you clean." As I talked, Cas nodded slowly, walking up to the shower and examining it.

"And water comes out of… Here?" Cas said, gesturing to the head.

"Yes, and down here, if you want to take a bath," I said as I gestured at the waterspout, "Alright, undress, let's get this over with." I turned away and waited, looking up at the ceiling and tapping my fingers on my forearm. "You done?"

"Yes," Cas said, fully undressed and completely uncovered, though I, however, wasn't aware.

"Okay, well so—" I said as I turned around, cutting off when I realized that Cas wasn't wearing anything at all and appeared to be unbothered. I threw a hand over my face, "Christ—! Put on the towel!" I listened to the rustling of Cas as he found a towel, "You covered?"

"Yes."

"Around your waist?"

There was a rustle as Cas adjusted the towel. "Yes."

"Good," I said before dropping down my hand, the image of Castiel's… THING imbedded in my brain. "Right," I said, clearing my throat, "You adjust the temperature here..." I turned a knob to start up the waterspout, "Go to the left to make it hotter, to the right for colder. Now pull this up and…" The water poured out of the showerhead, "Bam. You have a shower."

Cas examined the shower curiously, reaching out a hand to touch the water; to be sure it actually was what I claimed it to be. "And I go in with this?" He asked, gesturing to the towel.

"Ah—no, you go naked," I said, tentatively touching the water to be sure it was a good temperature.

Before I could say much else, Cas was naked. Again. His manly parts just hanging out there. And I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

"Dean?"

I snapped out of my trance and cleared my throat, "Right, just get in there," I said, dragging my eyes back to his face, "I'm just going to sit over here and make sure nothing happens…" I took a seat on top of the sink counter as Cas stepped into the hot water. "Oh, and close the curtain."

Cas did as he was told and shut the shower curtain and I sighed with relief. Finally, Cas was actually taking a shower. He was actually going to smell good. I laid my head back against the bathroom mirror and shut my eyes, listening to the water run. He furrowed his brow slightly, listening to the water. Something was wrong. It was... too quiet. Like Cas wasn't doing anything.

"You alright in there, Cas?" I called over, raising my head and looking over at him.

"Yes."

"Alright… Shampooing and whatever?"

"Shampoo?" Cas asked, his head poking out from the end of the curtain, his head cocked to the side.

_Shit_, I thought, _he doesn't know to _wash_ himself. _I sighed and slid off of the counter, _how can I make this easier?_

"Dean, why aren't you… showering?" Cas asked, poking his head out again.

"Y'know what? Maybe I will shower," I said, making up my mind. It would be so much easier than instructing from outside the shower, and I'd get clean too.

I stripped off my shirt then my pants and boxers before hesitantly climbing in, "Don't look, or anything," I said, though I knew this would be rather difficult, "And we're not making a habit of this. It's a one time thing." I looked over at Cas, his back turned to me, "Alright, come on, I'll wash your hair." I picked up the shampoo bottle and squirted some into my hands before smoothing it into his short hair, digging in to be sure I got all of the grub. "Alright, rinse," I said, leading Cas forward into the water stream, "And close your eyes." Once all of the soap was out, a led him backwards, "Feel better?"

Cas looked over his shoulder, "Yes, thank you," he said with a nod, wiping some of the water off of his face, "Now… I wash yours?"

I hesitated; maybe just this once would be fine. "Okay, sure," I said, handing over the shampoo and lowering myself so Cas could see better, "Just put a little into your hand, then put it in my hair."

Cas, like a good angel, did as he was told, mimicking how I had washed his own hair. I had to admit: it felt surprisingly nice, I could certainly get used to it. However, he finished far too soon and I was led into the water, washing all of the shampoo away. "Good?"

"Great," I said, turning around and nearly running into a reminder that we were both stark naked. I cleared my throat, "Alright, hand me that soap. That, uh… bar." Cas found it easily and handed it to me, "This, is soap. Makes you clean, use it everywhere."

Cas turned his head to the side slightly, in that way I found oh-so-adorable, like a lost puppy that had just been told to sit. He appeared to waiting patiently for something. "You… wash me. Right?" He asked, his brow furrowed.

"Oh. OH. Uh—okay, yes, only this once," I said, examining the soap then realizing what I had to do. I took a deep breath and gently began rubbing the soap across Cas' chest and working my way down, his icy eyes bearing on me the whole time. As I found myself going lower and lower, I also found myself going into awkward and even more awkward areas. I resisted the urge to shift my hands closer to Cas' more… private areas but moved them away instead, focusing on getting the grubby angel clean.

"Alright, your turn," I finally said, handing over the soap. Cas examined it then began to do as I had done to him, starting with my chest and working down. He, however, did not seem uncomfortable with the proximity of my member to his hand, and he actually embraced it. Far too literally. I nearly jumped out of my skin as I felt the soap and Cas' hand against my member, "Christ—" I yelped, moving back out of his reach and finding myself slightly excited, my cheeks bright pink, "Ah—Not there. You can do that to yourself..."

Cas looked somewhat confused, "I'm sorry," he said, bowing his head for a moment, "But why would I do that to myself?"

_Christ—He doesn't even know about fucking masturbating? _I thought to myself, _Shit, this poor angel! _My cheeks continued to redden as I attempted to come up with an answer, "Well—It's enjoyable..." I said slowly, "J-Just try it sometime."

Castiel continued to look confused and I groaned, "It's like sex, Cas, but one person," I continued to explain, seeing Cas nod a bit, though the confusion never left. I bit my lip lightly as I was faced with a choice: show Cas what I meant or go on with our shower? He hesitated in front of him for a moment before I stepped closer ran my hand along Cas' cock.

Cas stared at me in confusion, "Dean, what are y—" he began to say, and then it hit him, the surprising pleasure that turned his words into a moan.

"Yeah," I said then began to pull away, stopped when Cas' hand grabbed my wrist.

"Wait— Dean… What was—" He began when I cut him off suddenly. Before I knew what I was doing, I had covered Castiel's gorgeous angel mouth with my own to stop his questions. The angel was as stiff as a board, releasing my wrist and dropping his hands limp to his sides.

After a minute or so of kissing, I pulled away to examine the stunned Cas. "... was that?" He asked, dutifully finishing off his sentence.

I nearly groaned then let out a shaky breath, "I'll show you," I said before gently pushing him to the shower wall and lowering my hand back down to his cock and beginning to stroke it. A soft moan escaped Cas, his eyes rolling back slightly then snapping back with surprise.

"I-I'm sorry," he said, lips parted and eyes wide with confusion of what he had just done. I couldn't help but grin but lean forward and cover those with my own, continuing to pleasure the handsome angel.

It wasn't long until Castiel was moaning and groaning once again, his body arching into mine as I lowered my lips to his neck, kissing gently. "Wait—Dean," Castiel said, his breath coming out in short pants, "Show… Show me more." I gently pulled my lips away to examine Cas, looking across his face for any signs of uncertainty and finding none.

With a nervous sigh, I nodded and released his cock. I gently put my hands on his shoulders and turned Cas around and pressed him to the shower wall, trailing my fingers down his back till I reached his sculpted ass. With a glance at Cas' face, I carefully began kneading his ass with one hand, the other hand running down his crack to find the hole that I circled with my index finger. I lowered my mouth to his neck where I kissed him gently before nudging my finger into him.

Cas, obviously, protested with a yelp, squirming. "S'alright, Cas, just relax," I said, keeping the finger there and trailing my fingers down his back with my other hand in an attempt to relax him. Cas, seemingly trusting me, relaxed with a shaky sigh and I began nudging my finger in and out. Cas whimpered softly and I continued to kiss his neck until I was able to add one finger and then another.

When I felt Castiel was alright, I pulled my fingers out carefully then ran my hand over my own cock, that was already springing to attention. "Ready?" I murmured in Castiel's ear, who returned with an enthusiastic nod.

I smiled lightly before carefully nudging myself into him, Cas replying with a groan that I returned. I started out slow, working my way in with each thrust of my hips, steadily working myself farther and farther into the angel, until a sudden, passionate moan escaped Castiel. "T-There…" he said breathlessly, his head bending back with a pleasure.

I smirked lightly as I realized that I must have hit Castiel's prostate and began to thrust into that spot, over and over again with more and more pressure while my other hand returned to Cas' eager cock to pleasure him. And, Christ, the sounds Cas made… They nearly sent me over the edge right then and there, though I managed to hold it.

"Fuck, Castiel…" I mumbled, my breath coming out in short pants, "Are you close?"

Castiel, of course, had no fucking clue what this meant. "Close to what, Dean?" He replied breathlessly.

"Ugggh, close to fini—" I began to say but was caught off by a groan from Castiel, surprising me when I felt Cas' sticky come on my hand.

"That," I grunted with a grin as I continued to thrust into the exhausted angel. As I felt myself reaching my breaking point, I pulled sharply out of Castiel and came with the help of my hand and a groan, my come splattering onto Castiel's smooth back. Quietly gasping, I collapsed against him, my face resting in his hair that still smelled of the sweet shampoo.

"Oh," was all Castiel managed to say, his cheek pressed to the shower wall.

"Yeah," I responded and we stayed like that for several minutes until I finally lifted myself off of him. Castiel turned around and pressed his back to the shower wall, looking up at me with tired eyes. I couldn't help but smile and gently kiss him again for a few seconds before pulling back, "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" I said grabbing the soap off of the shelf where it was discarded. I carefully and lovingly cleaned up my angel and he, in return, finished cleaning me. When it was all said and done, I turned off the hot water and gathered him up in my arms and led him out of the shower where I dutifully wrapped my exhausted angel in a fluffy towel and then myself.

"I liked that, Dean," Castiel said as we walked back into the main section of our motel room, my arms full of our clothes.

"Yeah, me too."

_FIN_


End file.
